prowrestlingfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Bret Hart
|birth_place = Κάλγκαρι, Αλμπέρτα, Καναδάς |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Κάλγκαρι, Αλμπέρτα, Καναδάς |billed = Κάλγκαρι, Αλμπέρτα, Καναδάς |trainer = Mr. Hito Mr. Sakurada Stu Hart |debut = 1976 |retired = 2010 }} Ο Bret Sargeant Hart '''(2 Ιουλίου 1957) είναι ένας Καναδός συγγραφέας, επαγγελματικός και ερασιτεχνικός παλαιστής, γνωστός για το χρόνο του στο World Wrestling Federation (το σημερινό WWE) και στο World Championship Wrestling (WCW) ως ο '''Bret "The Hitman" Hart. Είναι μέλος της οικογένειας Hart που είναι διάσημης στο χώρο της πάλης. Μετά από επιτυχίες σε τουρνουά ερασιτεχνικής πάλης στο Γυμνάσιο και σε όλο το Κάλγκαρι, ο Hart έκανε το ντεμπούτο του στην επαγγελματική πάλη το 1976 στο Stampede Wrestling, το promotion του πατέρα του, του WWE Hall of Famer Stu Hart. Πάλευε και ως αγαπητός στο κόσμο και ως κακός κατά τη διάρκεια της καριέρας του. Το 1984 υπέγραψε με το World Wrestling Federation και σύντομα πάλευε ως ομάδα με το κουνιάδο του, Jim Neidhart, για να σχηματίσουν την ομάδα The Hart Foundation, ενώ ταυτόχρονα πάλευε και σόλο. Η διοίκηση της εταιρείας χώρισε την ομάδα το 1991, με το Hart να κερδίζει το πρώτο του world title τον ακόλουθο χρόνο. Ο Hart έκανε εμφανίσεις στο United States Wrestling Association (USWA) και το Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) κατά τη διάρκεια της πορείας του και τελικά έφυγε από το World Wrestling Federation για ένα επικερδές συμβόλαιο με το World Championship Wrestling (WCW) μετά το Montreal Screwjob το 1997, όπου απόλαυσε συνεχή επιτυχία με championships μέχρι την απόσυρση του το 2000, λόγω τραυματισμού. Συνέχισε να κάνει μη παλαιστικές εμφανίσεις σε promotions όπως το World Wrestling All-Stars (WWA), One Pro Wrestling (1PW) και Ring of Honor (ROH) για το υπόλοιπο της δεκαετίας. Επέστρεψε στο WWE για live εμφανίσεις και matches επαγγελματικής πάλης το 2010, όπου κατάφερε περαιτέρω επιτυχία με championships, και για λίγο υπηρέτησε ως ο General Manager του Raw brand. Θεωρείται ευρέως εντός του κλάδου ως ένας από τους μεγαλύτερους επαγγελματίες παλαιστές όλων των εποχών, ο Hart έχει κερδίσει championships σε κάθε δεκαετία από εκείνη του 1970 μέχρι και του 2010, με σύνολο τριαντα-δύο καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια της καριέρας του. Το WWE τον αναγνωρίζει ως επτά φορές World Champion: πέντε φορές World Champion στο WWE και δυο φορές στο WCW, ενώ είναι ένας Triple Crown Champion στο WWE. Είναι επίσης τέσσερις φορές WCW United States Champion, κάτι που είναι ρεκόρ για τη συγκεκριμένη εταιρεία και είναι μια φορά WWE United States Champion. Εκτός από τα championships είναι ο νικητής του Royal Rumble του 1994 το οποίο νίκησε μαζί με το Lex Luger και είναι ο μόνος που έχει τη διάκριση King of the Ring δυο φορές, έχοντας κερδίσει στο τουρνουά το 1991 και στο King of the Ring pay-per-view το 1993. Ο Hart εντάχθηκε στο WWE Hall of Fame το 2006 από το πρώην αντίζηλο του στην οθόνη, Stone Cold Steve Austin. Στη πάλη *'Finishing moves' **''Sharpshooter'' **Spike piledriver *'Signature moves' **Backbreaker **Bulldog, κάποιες φορές από το δεύτερο σχοινί **DDT **Dropkick **Figure four leglock, κάποιες φορές χρησιμοποιώντας το ringpost για περισσότερη πίεση **Headbutt, κάποιες φορές στο κάτω μέρος της κοιλιάς **Inverted atomic drop **Διάφοροι παραλλαγές pinning ***Backwards flip out of chokehold into cover using turnbuckle ***Inside cradle ***Roll-up ***Sunset flip ***Victory roll **Multiple suplex variations ***Bridging / Release German ***Snap ***Vertical, κάποιες φορές από το πρώτο σχοινί **Pendulum backbreaker **Russian legsweep **Seated senton στο πόδι του αντιπάλου κρεμασμένο από το πρώτο σχοινί **Second or a top rope dive into either an axe handle elbow drop ή ένα side elbow drop **Sleeper hold **Standing legdrop **Stomp στη κοιλιά του αντιπάλου **Swinging neckbreaker *'Με το Jim Neidhart' **''Hart Attack'' *'Managers' **Jimmy Hart *'Παρωνύμια' **"The Cowboy" Bret Hart **Buddy "The Hearthrob" Hart **'Bret "The Hitman" Hart' **"The Excellence of Execution" **'"The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best There Ever Will Be"' **"The Pink and Black Attack" (while teaming with Jim Neidhart) *'Entrance themes' **"Hart Beat" από τους Jimmy Hart και J.J. Maguire (WWE· 1988–1994) **"Hart Attack" από τους Jim Johnston, Jimmy Hart, και J.J Maguire (WWE· 1994–1997) **"Hitman in the House" (WCW· 1997–1999) **"Hitman Theme" από το Keith Scott (WCW· 1999–2000) **"Rockhouse" από τους Jimmy Hart και H. Helm (WCW; χρησιμοποιήθηκε όσο ήταν μέλος της nWo 2000· 1999–2000) **'"Return of the Hitman"' από το Jim Johnston (WWE· 2010–παρόν) Championships and accomplishments *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Iron Mike Mazurki Award (2008) *'Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame' (2006) *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame' **Class of 2008 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Comeback of the Year (1997) **PWI Feud of the Year (1993) vs. Jerry Lawler **PWI Feud of the Year (1994) vs. Owen Hart **PWI Match of the Year (1992) vs. British Bulldog at SummerSlam **PWI Match of the Year (1996) vs. Shawn Michaels in an Iron Man match at WrestleMania XII **PWI Match of the Year (1997) vs. Steve Austin in a Submission match at WrestleMania 13 **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1997) **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1994) **PWI ranked him #'1' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 1993 and 1994 **PWI ranked him #'4' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 **PWI ranked him #'37' of the top 500 tag teams of the "PWI Years" with Jim Neidhart in 2003 **PWI Stanley Weston Award (2003) *'Stampede Wrestling' **NWA International Tag Team Championship (Calgary version) (5 φορές) – με το Keith Hart (4) και το Leo Burke (1) **Stampede British Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship (3 φορές) **Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (6 φορές) **Stampede Wrestling Hall of Fame *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (4 φορές) **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 φορές) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Goldberg *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Caribbean Tag Team Championship (1 time) – με το Smith Hart *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship (5 φορές) **WWE United States Championship (1 φορά) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 φορές) **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 φορές) – με το Jim Neidhart **King of the Ring (1991, 1993) **Royal Rumble (1994)1 **Δεύτερος Triple Crown Champion **1993 Superstar of the Year **WWE Hall of Fame (2 times) ***Class of 2006 - Ατομικά ***Class of 2019 - Ως μέλος της The Hart Foundation **Slammy Award for Put a Fork in Him, He's Done (1996) **Slammy Award for Best Music Video (1996) **Slammy Award for Which WWE champion, past or present, in attendance, is Hall of Fame bound? (1996) **Slammy Award for Match of the Year (vs. Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania XII) (1996) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match (1994) **5 Star Match (1997) **Best Pro Wrestling Book (2007) **Best Pro Wrestling DVD (2006) **Feud of the Year (1993) **Feud of the Year (1997) **Match of the Year (1997) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) 1Ο Hart νίκησε το Royal Rumble μαζί με το Lex Luger αφού και οι δυο αποκλείστηκαν ταυτόχρονα. Κατηγορία:Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame Κατηγορία:Καναδοί παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Απόφοιτοι του Dungeon Κατηγορία:Εκπαιδευτές της επαγγελματικής πάλης Κατηγορία:Οικογένεια Hart Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Δεύτερης Γενιάς Κατηγορία:Εισαχθέντες στο WWE Hall of Fame Κατηγορία:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Ballpark Brawl alumni Κατηγορία:Border City Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Ring of Honor alumni Κατηγορία:Stampede Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Super World Sports alumni Κατηγορία:United States Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:World Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Council alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Κατηγορία:WrestleReunion alumni Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις το 1957 Κατηγορία:Νικητές του Royal Rumble Κατηγορία:WWE Champions Κατηγορία:WWE United States Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Intercontinental Champions Κατηγορία:Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame Κατηγορία:Ντεμπούτα το 1976 Κατηγορία:Kings of the Ring Κατηγορία:General Managers του Raw Κατηγορία:WWE Triple Crown champions Κατηγορία:WCW Triple Crown champions Κατηγορία:WCW World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές από την Αλμπέρτα Κατηγορία:Αποσύρσεις το 2010 Κατηγορία:Πρώην ερασιτεχνικοί παλαιστές Κατηγορία:WCW World Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:WWE World Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:WCW United States Champions Κατηγορία:All Star Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:International Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Joint Promotions alumni Κατηγορία:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Legends Of Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Εισαχθέντες με διπλή ένταξη στο WWE Hall of Fame en:Bret Hart